My Fault
by DemonTail300
Summary: Rua went through something no three year old should ever have to go through. When the day comes eight years later, he finally decides to let go. Can the others help him in time? M for mature- mention of abuse and suicide attempt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Dudes! I've been messing with this idea for awhile and finally decided to post it. There will be another chapter to wrap things up and to answer the unknown questions, so don't worry. Now please enjoy **_**My Fault**_**.**

**Disclaimer--I don't own yugih 5ds, only Ai.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

Rua was quiet.

This alone got the others worried. Rua was a hyper,cuddly ball of energy, he wasn't quiet unless it was called for or he was really upset. But for the past week, he had suddenly become very quiet and wasn't acting like himself. He didn't want to eat as much, he only talked when you talked directly to him, and he didn't move from the bay window, unless it was time for a meal or bed. Which from the dark bags under his eyes, they knew he wasn't sleeping much.

They decided to talk to him, though he seemed worse today then the past few days. His eyes held many emotions, deep sadness standing out the most, and he didn't even eat breakfast or lunch with them. Yusei layed a hand on his shoulder. "Rua, what's wrong? We're worried about you" said Yusei. Rua stared at him, then tried to speak, but nothing came out. Rua's eyes shut tight. "I have to go" he said as he started to shake. "Go where Rua"asked Akiza. Rua shook his head and bolted out the door yelling. " I just have to Go".

The others stared after him in worry and shook. "What's got him so upset. Did something happen on today Ruka"asked Crow worried. He had gotten close to the twins and he cared about both of them very much, making him there second 'Big brother'. Ruka shook her head. "I don't remember anything about today, but maybe there's something on his computer. The group entered Rua's room, which had differnt duel monsters around his room, and went over to his computer. Ruka took it off sleep and looked around the files, when she found one labeled Ai. Clicking it, a news paper clipping appeared on screen. " Little girl killed by Mother. Reports say Mother has been abusing her for months and is a heavy drinker. Little boy was said to have called police and police say they found him holding the little girl as she died, crying" read Yusei.

The group read more and knew that it had been Rua who had found the girl, and that today was the day she had died, when Ruka suddenly stood up. "Now I remember" she said and left the room, returning a minute later with an old photo. In it they saw a younger Rua standing next to a girl with purple hair and dancing green eyes, both holding out the piece sign. " Her name was Ai and she'd moved to the apartment a few weeks before my coma. She and Rua became good friends and would play together when he wasn't allowed to be in my room. Rua found out about her mom and tried to get help, but no one would listen to him." said Ruka, starting to cry. " I was supposed to have some tests in the morning to clear me for coming home the next week, so our parents stayed in my room and left Rua at home. I'm not sure what else exactly happened, but Rua was really quiet and didn't eat much for awhile. That's when he tried to hurt himself. We got him to the hospital in time and after he got out, Rua started to go to therapy. After four months, he was let out and started acting like himself again ".

The group sat in shocked silence for a moment, not knowing that Rua had gone through that, since he was usually so happy. "Do you know where he would go Ruka" asked Yusei. " There are only five places that he would go, her grave, the park, the woods, Domino Tower, or the roof." said Ruka. "All right, Aki you go check the park, I'll check the woods, Jack you go to the Tower, and Crow you go with Ruka to check Ai's grave and the roof, then stay here incase Rua comes back before us" said Yusei. They all nodded and headed out.

Jack went to the top of the Tower, but didn't see any sign of the the aqua haired boy. Crow and Ruka checked the grave, only to see a fresh bundle of white lilies laying against it, and he wasn't on the roof, leaving the duo to wait at the apartment and to hope the others would find Rua. Akiza walked all over the park, but didn't see the older twin at all, niether did the people she asked. Yusei was riding his runner through the large forest and was beginning to think Rua wasn't out here, untill he saw him. He stopped his Duel Runner a few feet away and slowly walked into the clearing. There was a small stream going through it and different types of flowers were in bloom all around and a large oak tree sat right next to the stream. That's where he found Rua, sitting with his back against the tree, talking to himself.

" Won't be long untill I can just get rid of this pain. The others might be upset, but they'd probably get over it after a few days." said Rua before holding up his wrist, which had blood coming from it. Rua didn't know that Yusei was listening or that he was in shock at what he just heard,before he got into action. The older twin was in shock, when Yusei suddenly came out of no where and started to bandage his cuts, so much he didn't put up a fight. "Rua what were you thinking! Of course we care about you and if we found out you killed yourself we wouldn't get over it in just a few days! We'd never get over it!" said Yusei "Now lets get you to the hospital". Rua shook his head. "No! I wanted to die! Why did you come here" shouted Rua. "Because we found out about Ai" said Yusei.

The older twin was quiet for awhile, before he spoke. "I guess you already know I called the police and found her right" asked Rua. Yusei nodded as he sat beside him. "The door was unlocked and her mom was past out on the floor. I saw Ai laying on the floor, blood coming from some cuts her mom gave her. I ran over and hugged her, telling her to hold on and not to worry. She justed smiled at me and told me that 'It was o.k' and that I 'shouldn't blame myself for what her mom did'. She told me to go on with my life and not give up. She closed her eyes and stopped moving. I hugged her and cried, I didn't really care that I was getting blood on my clothes" said Rua. "The police showed up a few minutes later and arrested Ai's mom for her murder. I fought when they tried to get me to let go of Ai, but they eventually got me out of the room and started asking me my name and where my parents were. A neighbor told them and dad came back home. After they got things settled, dad got me cleaned up and we went back to the hospital.".

"I didn't want to talk to anyone after that. I was just so confused. Sad because Ai was gone and Mad because because no one would help her. But I was more mad at myself and guilty that I hadn't tried harder to save her. It's my fault she died" he said "That's why I want to die! If I had tried harder or called the police sooner Ai would still be alive" Rua started to cry again as Yusei sat in shock for a minute. Rua thought it was his fault? How long had he been thinking like this? Why didn't anyone else notice? Why didn't **we** notice? These were some of the thoughts that raced through the Duel king's mind, when he knew he had to stop Rua in believing it was his fault.

He grabbed Rua by the shoulders, making them both stand up, and made sure he was looking straight into Yusei's eyes. "Rua, I'm going to make this nice and clear. That wasn't your fault. Ai's mother had problems and she took them out on her daughter. You said you tried to get someone to help her right" said Yusei, to which Rua nodded. "And you called the police to come help too. I know you're sad about what happened, anyone would be, but don't you want to do what Ai asked you to. She said she wanted you to go on with your life and not give up. Also not to blame yourself for something her mother did. Do you think you can stop blaming yourself Rua". "I don't know if I can. I still think it's my fault" he said in a tearfilled voice. "Rua, you can come and talk to me, Jack, Crow, or Akiza at anytime, you know that right? You don't have to go through this alone" said Yusei.

Rua nodded, before letting out a heartbreaking sob and latching onto Yusei. Yusei held onto him and calmly ran a hand over Rua's head. They stood there for an unknown time, untill Rua pulled back from Yusei. "Thanks Yusei" said Rua, with a small smile. "No problem Rua" said Yusei, returning the smile. "And Yusei" said Rua. "Yeah" asked Yusei. "I'm sorry" said Rua, before he blacked out, caught by Yusei at the last second. "Rua"called Yusei. He quickly carried him back to his duel Runner, making sure he was secure, before quickly making his way to the the hospital.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Hiya Dudes! So, how was it? Review and let me know! Also, there will be one more chapter to wrap things up, so don't freak if you were starting to worry. Till next dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya dudes! Here's the next part to the story and i hope you enjoy it! Also, Thanks for the reviews, I love them! now please enjoy **_**My Fault**_**.**

**Disclaimer--i down't own yugioh 5ds, only Ai.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

The group were sitting in the hospital's waiting room, waiting to hear if Rua would be alright. Ruka was crying her heart out and Akiza and Crow were trying to comfort her. Jack sat in the chair, looking like he didn't care, but the others knew him well enough to know he was as worried as them. Yusei was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and the others knew he was most likely blaming himself. The twins' parents were unable to come bacause of their work, but asked Yusei to keep them informed. They were unsure of how long they sat their, untill the doctor came out, who was instantly surrounded by the group. As they all started talking at once, the doctor put up a hand to quiet them. " Rua will live, you got him here just in time " he said. The others let out the breathes they were holding in relief, though it was short lived. " However, we're worried about his mental state. Because he was under such stress and attempted suicide, we're concerned about how he will act when he wakes up. But we won't worry about it untill he does wake up" he said. "Thank you doctor" said Yusei, to which the doctor nodded and left, after telling them which room Rua was in.

They walked in silence as they thought of what the doctor said and couldn't help but worry more about the older twin. When they arrived at the room, Ruka slowly opened the door, only to cover her mouth as tears ran down her face at the sight of her brother. Rua was pale against the hospital sheets, making him look so small and fragile, that the others wondered if they were looking at a doll. Rua quietly made her way over to her brothers bedside, before sitting down and holding his hand, careful of the bandages. The group stayed in the room all day, only leaving to go grab some food (Akiza bring something back for Ruka who refused to leave her brother) and the bathroom. The next morning, the silence of the room was broken, when the figure on the bed began to groan. Crow heared it first, as he was an early raiser and beginning to wake up anyhow, who then got the others awake.

They watched as Rua's golden eyes began to open. Rua was silent before, he sat up and looked around the room. "Rua. I'm so glad your'er awake" said Ruka and gave her brother a hug. Rua was silent, causing Ruka to pull back and look at him with worry, before he said something that broke their hearts. "Who are you" he asked. The group was silent for a moment, before yusei spoke up. " Don't you remember us Rua". Rua shook his head. "No and who's 'Rua'" he said. "Your Rua. Your my twin brother" said Ruka. Rua stared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything" he said. The doctor then came into the room, telling them to wait in the hall as he did some tests on Rua. Ruka was silently crying, upset that her own twin didn't remember her. The others comforted her as best the could and turned their attention to the doctor when he came back out. "It's as I thought, the stress from everything has caused his mind to forget his memories." he said. "Can he get his memories back doctor" asked Akiza. The doctor nodded. "He can, but only when he's ready to face them himself" he said. "What do you mean" asked Jack. "The reason that he doesn't remember anything is because he doesn't want to. It was all to much for him. The best thing i can tell you to do is to support him and let him know that you'll help him through this. If he sees that, he might just remember everything" said the doctor. The others nodded and thanked him and he left, telling them that Rua can go home tomorrow.

From that point, the others began filling in everything up to that point, except about Ai. Rua listened and asked questions, but still told them that he didn't remember. This continued for a few weeks, Rua had said "I'm sorry" for not being able to remember several times, which they put a stop to and told him it was alright and that he would remember when he was ready. They group had tried everything they could think of, but nothing seemed to help much. It wasn't untill Yusei and Ruka had decided to have a duel that something happened. Both had summoned their dragons and Ruka prepared to attack, when Rua suddenly fainted. They gathered around him and Yusei checked him over, when Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared. "_Ruka. Your brother's spirit has appeared in the Spirit World"_ spoke the dragon. "How! Rua only goes there when I go to protect me" said Ruka. "_I am not sure, but I believe it has to do with his sudden memory loss. I think now is the chance to help him regain it_" she said. "Alright. I'm coming" said Ruka, turning to the others. "I'm going to go help Rua. Don't worry, we'll both be back". The others nodded, and Ruka disappearred in a beam of light.

Ruka soon appeared in the spirit world, Kuribon and Regulus appearing in front of her. "Thank goodness you're here Little warrior. PowerTool Dragon began to act differently just a few moments ago and will not let anyone into the cave" said Reuglus. "I think I know why. Can you take me to him Reuglus" said Ruka. Regulus nodded and let Ruka onto his back, before heading to the cave. When they arrived, they saw not only Ancient Fairy Dragon, but also the other signer dragons, who were trying to talk to the Mechanical Dragon. "_Please PowerTool, let us through"_ she said. PowerTool shook his head. "_I'm sorry, but I can't do that."_ "_You're being unreasonable. What if we can help him"_ said Black Rose Dragon. "_No one is going in there. Rua's hurt and I won't let anyone else hurt him"_ said PwoerTool. "_PowerTool, he may be in serious trouble"_ said StarDust Dragon. "_ Don't you think I know that? But there's only one person who can help him and only she can help Rua."_ he said. Before the other dragon could argue more, Ruka and the two duel monsters came from the forest. Ruka hopped off and went to stand in front of PowerTool. "PowerTool! Is my brother in there" asked Ruka. "_Yes he is Ruka. But you have to hurry. Only you can save him right now"_ said PowerTool and moved out of her way.

Ruka didn't waste any time and quickly made her way into the cave. The cave walls were lite with small crystal lights that helped Ruka find her way. She heard something like someone crying and followed it to the back of the cave, to find Rua crying into his arms. "Rua" spoke Ruka softly, causing her twin's head to snap up. "R-Ruka. W-w-what are y-you doing h-here" stuttered Rua. "I came to find you Rua"said Ruka. "Why" he asked. "Because your my brother and I love you" she said. "B-but I couldn't save Ai. And I promised to protect you, I don't want to lose you too." said Rua. "Is that why you forgot everything" asked Ruka. Rua nodded. "I didn't want to remember anymore and wanted to hide away, but then you guys kept telling me that I can tell you and I don't have to go through it alone. But I was still scaried and didn't want to remember my memories. Then when Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared, I suddenly felt like I had to run. Then I ended up here somehow." he said.

Ruka was quiet for a moment, then said her next words carefully. "Rua, you couldn't do anymore then you did for Ai back then. As for me, you've been the best hero I've ever had and if you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do. I know you're scaried and that you don't want to go through losing someone the way you lost Ai, but if you don't come back i'm going to lose someone too. I'm going to lose my brother's who's always protected me and who's my most percious person." said Ruka. Rua soon wrapped his arms around his sister and both started crying. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that , but neither cared much. "Sorry for runing away Ruka" said Rua softly. "You didn't run away Rua, you only went on a short walk" said Ruka just as softly. The soon pulled apart and left the cave. When they came back outside, the group of Duel monsters gave a bit of a cheer at the sight of both twins. "_I'm glad you're o.k now Rua"_ said PowerTool. "Thanks PowerTool. For everything" said Rua. PowerTool nodded and gave what they gussed was a smile. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, do you have any idea how Rua was able to come here" asked Ruka. "_I don't know Ruka"_ she said. "_I think I might"_ said powerTool. They all turned to look at him. "_Rua promised to protect you while you're here and even Ancient Fairy said that his spirit was tied to this place. I think he was able to come here because of that and the fact that you're also able to come here Ruka"_ he said. They all nodded, the answer making sense. The twins then said goodbye to the duel spirits, before going back home.

Ruka was the first one back and quickly joined the others as Rua began to open his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, then gave a tired smile. "Hi guys" said Rua. The others were shocked. "Rua, do you remember us" asked Crow. Rua nodded, then explained everything to them. The others excepted the answer of PowerTool at the end of the story and made sure to tell Rua that he can come to them and doesn't have to go through something like this again on his own. "I will, I know that now" said Rua. Things started to go back to normal then. Rua went back to the hyper ball of energy that he was, but when he went to talk to the others when he started to fell upset about something and they helped him through it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few months since he tried to kill himself, but he was getting through it. he was currently sitting in front of Ai's and talking to her. " Ruka, Tempei, and I are suppose to go to Duel academy next week and Akiza is going too. We're all getting together this afternoon to just hang out together and enjoy this nice day" said Rua and was silent for a moment, then started talking again. "It's still hard to get over your death Ai, but I'm getting better everyday and I'm slowly stopping to blame myself. The others also just listen to me when I have to talk to them and help me through it.". Rua heard the large clock that was near the cemetry go off and signaled that it was about four o'clock. He slowly stood up and faced Ai's grave one more time. "I still miss you Ai, but I hope we can meet again someday" he said, then started to walk away. "Rua"called his sister's voice as she waved to him.

Rua smiled and started to run to the group, who apparently came to pick him up, and waved at them. Rua smiled and laughed as they made their way towards the park, looking up he saw Ai's face smiling down at him. Rua smiled a soft smile. There might be times he wants to give up again, but then he remembers times like these and glad that his's still here. His smile turned mischievous as he grabbed the picnic basket from Akiza. "Catch me if you can" he called, laughing as he ran away from the others as they started to chase him, yelling at him to bring back the food. They only got laughs in response as Rua just ran faster.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hiya Dudes! How was it? As for the whole Rua in the spirit world thing, I figure since Ruka can and that he goes into a trance or something whenever she goes to the spirit world, that Rua could too. Either way, Please Review. Till next dudes!**


End file.
